Is It Real?
by Chanty420
Summary: It's not possible for Arthur to have magic, right? But how about if he did have magic? Would everyone accept their king to be a person who has magic? But most importantly, how will this affect his relationship with his trusty manservant? Rated T for certain reasons. First Merlin fanfic
1. Is It Real?

**Is It Real?**

**Summary: It's not possible for Arthur to have magic, right? But how about if he did have magic? Would everyone accept their king to be a person who has magic? But most importantly, how will this affect his relationship with his trusty manservant? Rated T for certain reasons. First Merlin fanfic**

**A/N: Okay, so I've been here in the Merlin fandom for a while. I thank my sister for allowing me to watch the episodes with her. But in terms of writing, I'm pretty new. My only rule is that if no one follows, favorites or reviews in a week, I'm taking this thing down. It's my first TV show fanfic, so I hope I can make this even a bit decent=) Most stories with this main plot usually don't continue it. I hope I can try to finish mine. Thanks for the support in advance=)**

It- It couldn't be. It wasn't damn possible...no, no it can't be. Arthur shook his head furiously as he paced around his room. He couldn't have, dare he say it, magic.

How on earth would that be possible?! Arthur was quite sure that his parents did not have magic. But how come when he was too lazy to pick up the keys to one of the gates, it suddenly flew threw the air to him?

He was actually scared. Not only scared, terrified. It couldn't be happening. And if he did have magic, how would he handle it? How could he be the king everyone would want him to be? How would they accept a king with magic? All these thoughts rushed into the blonde's mind as he thought of a way to fix his problem.

Gaius. He thought to himself. Surely Gaius would know what to do, right? He quickly rushed out of the room. And when he was running down to Gaius' chambers, he ran into...

"Merlin!" He yelled, slightly shocked, slightly annoyed. The dark haired man looked up and smirked a bit.

"Having a good day as a royal ass again, eh?" His smirk grew wider.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No really though, why in such a rush? I'm quite sure you didn't tell me anything about you and Gwen going out together today."

"No, we're not going out today. I'm just umm...going to find the other knights. I'll be scheduling an extra training sessions. Besides, it's not like I tell you everything." Arthur said, lying a bit.

"Oh poor boys. Be trained to death under the care of a dollop head." Merlin said, earning him a smack from the King.

"Just, go back to work Merlin. Or else I'm putting you in the stocks."

That seemed to do it, for Merlin instantly shut up, quietly excused himself and went to work. Arthur shook his head in amusement. Merlin was unpredictable every now and then.

He went back to his original mission, which was to get to Gaius. Once he was finally able to reach the court physician's quarters, he knocked, though he eventually went inside without even waiting for the knock.

"Sire." Gaius greeted, taken aback a bit. The old man quickly regained his composure.

"Umm...Gaius."

"Yes?"

"You don't mind if I ask you something, do you?"

"Of course not, Arthur."

"You won't find it stupid or ridiculous?"

"The only person who thinks what you say are stupid and ridiculous, Sire is Merlin." Gaius said, making them both laugh.

After a few moments of silence, Gaius asked,

"So what is it that you'd want to talk with me about?"

Arthur gulped and ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I think I have magic."

**A/N: Only the first part. So sorry if there are OOC people, and sorry for the crappy chapter. I'll make it better if you support it. Review, favorite and follow away. I'll i prove this and make it better, I promise. 'Til next time! oh, and favorite lines please?**


	2. Did It Really Just Happen?

**Did It Really Just Happen?**

**A/N: Oh my God, thank you thank you thank you guys sooooooooo much for all of your immediate support on all this story. Specifically, those who followed, favorited or reviewed. Thank you so much:) This is it for you guys...:) Oh, and sorry for all grammar errors. I'll edit soon enough. Okay, here it is...**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Merlin...*sighs***

When Arthur saw Gaius' shocked face, he immediately put a follow-up to his statement,

"I know, it's crazy! Why on earth would I above all people have magic?! I mean, let me try to explain...it's just that..."

"Arthur, slow down." Gaius interrupted him. The King stopped and stared at the older man.

"Sire, please, have a seat." Gaius offered. Arthur ran a hand through his hair before obeying. Gaius took the younger man's hand in his.

"Let me explain this to you, Sire, there is a possibility that you may possess magic."

Arthur winced slightly at the word he was forced to hate by his father. The physician continued.

"But we are not completely sure. I may have to do some tests on you to make sure."

"I'm willing for it."

"I know you are, but this preparation isn't that fast. You'll have to wait for a few days."

"A few days?!"

"It's the only way, Your Majesty." Gaius nodded his head. Arthur sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that way.

"Alright then. It's not like. I have another choice."

"I'll contact you immediately once I'm ready."

"Thank you, Gaius. I appreciate it, really." He added a small smile at the end of his sentence. Gaius returned the smile before showing Arthur his way out.

* * *

Merlin walked into his shared quarters with Gaius. It had been a long day. The main reason was because of a certain blonde king named Arthur Pendragon, who had been in a foul mood all day. Merlin was concerned of course, though he wouldn't dare say it in front of Arthur. He had tried to ask numerous times as to why was he in a bad mood but was only pushed away, literally or metaphorically.

"Ah, Merlin, I see you're back. Can you deliver this to Arthur, please? He'll need it."

"What does it do?" Merlin looked into the bluish liquid.

"It will reduce his stress. He's been worked up lately."

"You're not wrong." Merlin mumbled to himself before heading out. He faintly heard Gaius say, "And Merlin! Come back here quick. I need to inform you of something."

* * *

Once he entered his master's room, his eyes widened at the silence in the room. There were only two possible options: One was that Arthur was thinking seriously, or two was that Arthur was letting out some steam. They both weren't good options. Merlin hoped he would be proven wrong. But unfortunately, no.

"Sire." He greeted as he saw Arthur emerge from his writing desk.

"Merlin." He responded, nodding as well. Merlin then searched his pockets for the potion.

"This is from Gaius. He says it'll help you." The dark haired boy passed it to the king.

"Thank you, Merlin. Now let me wallow in my self pity. I'm in a very foul mood today."

"I can see." Merlin responded. He was surprised when he wasn't slapped or hit or...things like that.

"Well, go then, the door is open." Arthur moved his hand to the direction of the door, making it swing open alone. The two men's eyes widened but they both stayed silent.

After a few moments, Merlin then decided to awkwardly say good bye before running out the door. The two then went into a state of shock, panic and confusion.

**A/N: And that was it. Was it decent, horrible? Reviews are very much welcomed. That together with follows and favorites serve as my motivation to write. Until next time=)**


	3. The Confirmation

**The Confirmation**

**A/N: Hi! So, yeah, here is an update for y'all=) Thank you so much once again for all your support, it means a lot to me=) And sorry as well if my chapters are too short...I'll try to make it longer, but no promises though. And ah, before I forget, sorry for all grammar errors, I plan to edit soon. I might make an interactive Merlin story, what do you guys thing about that? (Interactive is us writers are the characters)**

"Merlin! What is it?" Gaius asked. Merlin stopped to catch his breath for a moment.

"Arthur...oh god... I can't...how does...is it possible for him to..." Merlin tried but failed to form a sentence.

"Merlin, slow down." Gaius lead his ward to a seat. Merlin had looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Now, what is it?" The court physician inquired gently.

"A-Arthur."

"What about him?"

"I was delivering his medicine when...when..."

"When?"

"When I was on my way out, the door swung open. By itself."

"Well, maybe you just released a bit magic accidentally."

"No, Gaius, I know magic made when I see it. It was him. My magic doesn't work that way. Why does he have magic, how?!" Merlin exclaimed in frustration. Gaius put a hand on the dark haired man's shoulder.

"Merlin, stressing yourself out won't change anything. He personally told me about an hour ago that he thinks he has magic. I was hoping he would not, because it would cause him the extra stress. What happened with you and him a while ago is definitely a sign. But I still need a confirmation." Gaius explained. Merlin simply nodded rigorously.

"But Merlin..." Gaius called the boy's attention. Merlin turned around.

"Do not read anymore for tonight. You need rest."

"But Gaius.."

"You'll need rest for tomorrow. The both of us know that we will.

"But..."

"Merlin."

Merling ran a hand through his hair. Gaius had won this battle. He tried to stifle a yawn, making Gaius chuckle. He sleepily proceeded to his room.

* * *

Merlin woke up a bit earlier than usual. There was researching to be done.

He wasn't that surprised when he saw Gaius working as well. He grabbed a book and started to flip through the pages.

He didn't know how to feel about Arthur's outburst yesterday. Should he feel good or bad that his master could possibly have magic? Merlin honestly didn't know. He didn't like it because once Arthur found out that Merlin himself had magic, what could possibly happen to him? But he found it good because, if the King of Camelot would have magic, then Arthur, once rational again, could allow magic to return to the land. Merlin smiled just at the thought.

"Did you find anything yet, Merlin?"

* * *

It was now around 7:30 in the morning. It was still a bit early, but Merlin decided that waking the King a bit earlier wouldn't hurt. Okay, maybe it would, but still...

He wasn't expecting the King to wake up this early. So you could just imagine his shock when he saw Arthur awake in his room. He was even more shocked as to why he was awake.

Arthur was on his bed, coughing harshly. His forehead was covered up in sweat. He was very pale, and he had drawn the covers up to cover up almost all parts of his body.

"Sire." He said, hovering around the room before he reached Arthur.

"Merlin." He heard his king whisper before coughing again. Merlin reached for the nearest glass of water and passed it to him. Gwen decided to appear at that moment from the wash room.

"Merlin, thank the heavens you are here!" Gwen exclaimed. "I need you to go fetch Gaius please. Arthur dear, as you see, has taken ill. We need a more professional check up on what's wrong."

"Of course, Gwen. Anything to help one prat of a friend." He smiled cheekily, making Gwen laugh and Arthur try his best to shoot him down a glare. He then decided this was the best time to go to Gaius.

* * *

"Arthur is ill?" Gaius raised an eyebrow. Merlin nodded. Gaius stayed silent for a while.

"It's a confirmation then."

**A/N: And that was it! I hope you all liked it=) Things will get very interesting here. What do you think of the idea I proposed in the first author's note? So, what do you think is a confirmation? I bet y'all know it. Review, follow and favorite away y'all! Ba bye!**


	4. This is It

**This Is It**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait. Now, most of you are probably wondering what is the 'confirmation' of last chapter. Well, here is your answer. As usual, feedback is well needed and grammar errors are to be accepted, because I'm too lazy to edit :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Thank you for making me think I own Merlin, but no, I don't.**

"Confirmation?" Merlin asked, but wasn't answered since Gaius went out the door. Curious, Merlin shrugged and then followed him.

* * *

"Oh thank the heavens, Gaius, I thought you'd never get here!" Gwen sighed in relief as she saw the physician and his ward appear. Arthur didn't notice their presence yet.

"Of course we'd come here, Gwen. Now, may I suggest you to go tend to other important matters right now, such as the council meeting." Gaius suggested, making Gwen nod. She certainly did need to handle the council meeting.

She kissed her husband's forehead before thanking Gaius and Merlin once again before leaving.

"Well, you look horrible." Merlin said bluntly.

"Merlin!" Gaius and Arthur said at the same time, but saying this just made the latter have yet another coughing fit.

Gaius quickly sprung to action and ordered his ward to get a new damp cloth. Merlin quickly did the errand before handing it to Gaius, who ordered the king to lay down.

"Merlin, go get the medicine."

"What vial is it in?"

"It's on the third row of my shelf. It's the purplish one. And don't you dare get the wrong potion this time." Gaius warned, making Merlin blush and Arthur raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

Once Merlin left, Gaius sighed. It was time.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

Gaius thought about what to say, since he knew this was going to be hard to stay."

"Do you remember your concern for me the other day? About your-"

"Magic? Y-yes, I still to. What about that?" He asked in his currently raspy voice.

"Well, I believe that I've found the results."

Once Gaius had said this, Arthur went into a sitting position almost immediately, making him groan in pain at the sudden contact.  
Gaius silently chuckled at the boy's action.

"Well, Merlin and I have been searching on the best ways to find out if one possessed magic. Or is it oossible to have just learnt of it at your age."

"And, what did you get?"

"It said that a person who only finds out about having magic at the age of fifteen and above is bound to have an illness that could last a few days after they found out they possibly have magic."  
Gaius said gravely. Arthur gulped. Does this mean...

"So to conclude your suspicions, Sire, yes, you do indeed possess magic."

Arthur had turned even paler than he was moments ago.

"Arthur, you'll need to calm down. Your emotions can control your magic at this stage."

"I can't believe it! I, Arthur Pendragon, actually has magic?! How on earth is that even possible?" Arthur raged, though he couldn't really scream. Gaius was about to say someing when the king cut him off.

"And why did we only find out about this now. Why, why, why?!" He continued, frustrated. At this time, Merlin had already entered, and Gaius sighed in relief.

"I'll explain later." Gaius said once he saw Merlin looking at Arthur.

"Now Arthur, just drink this. It'll-"

"That stupid medicine won't even help me at all!" Arthur said in his best attempt to scream. After he said this, his normally blue eyes changed to a dark shade of gold, making the vial fly over to the other edge of the wall, and breaking it into pieces.

**A/N: Okay, sorry if this sucked. I'm too stressed out and sleep deprived, so I know this isn't my best chapter. But I still hope you liked it!**


End file.
